Don't You Love Me?
by Jaejung Love
Summary: [ON GOING] UPDATE! CHAPTER 2! KRISTAO. Tao sangat menyukai Kris. Mereka akan segera menikah dalam waktu satu tahun ke depan, tapi sikap Kris selalu saja ketus dan acuh pada Tao. Tao tidak mau menikah tanpa atas dasar cinta, dia pun bertekad untuk membuat Kris jatuh cinta padanya juga. Apakah usaha Tao akan berhasil?
1. Chapter 1

**Don't You Love Me?**

.

KrisTao's Fanfiction | Just for KRISTAO SHIPPER

...

Part One

.

"Wu Yifan! Bangun!" teriak sang ibu untuk kesekian kalinya karena anaknya tak kunjung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Justru terlihat semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada bantal. Bahkan si anak ini memilih untuk menutup telinganya dengan bantal, membuat ibunya semakin kesal. "YAK! WU YIFAN!" teriak ibunya semakin keras. Membuat si pemilik nama Wu Yifan itu mau tak mau beranjak dari posisinya dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Aku sudah bangun eomma. Dan sudah berapa kali aku ingatkan eomma untuk memanggilku KRIS." ucap Kris dengan nada malas. Matanya terlihat masih mengantuk, dan sesekali dia menguap. Padahal ibunya sudah berkacak pingang didepannya.

"Namamu itu Wu Yifan. Bukan KRIS!" mendengar ucapan ibunya, sang anak hanya bisa berdecak tak suka. Bagaimanapun Kris juga merupakan namanya, selama tinggal di Kanada Wu Yifan memakai nama Kris Wu dan sejujurnya dia lebih suka jika orang lain memanggilnya dengan Kris - terdengar lebih keren menurutnya.

"Eomma, ini hari minggu.." ucap Kris tak terima karena hari liburnya diganggu oleh sang ibu.

"Kau lupa dengan apa yang eomma katakan kemarin? Sudah berapa kali saja eomma katakan padamu? Eomma sampai bosan mengatakannya." ucap ibu Kris masih kesal dengan sifat anaknya ini. Bagaimana bisa dia terlihat tak peduli sama sekali dengan calon istrinya yang akan datang ke Korea menemuinya?

"Jadi dia benar-benar akan datang kemari?" tanya Kris dengan polosnya dan langsung dihadiahi jitakan dari sang ibu.

"Auw, kenapa eomma memukulku?" Kris tak terima dengan apa yang baru saja ibunya lakukan.

"Cepat mandi dan jemput istrimu di bandara. Jangan sampai terlambat, eomma akan malu pada mertuamu jika kau terlambat menjemputnya." mendengar ucapan ibunya membuat Kris semakin muak. Menurutnya, ibunya itu berlebihan. Bahkan dia belum menikah tapi sudah menganggap si bocah ingusan itu istrinya.

"Kami belum menikah eomma, sampai kapanpun aku tak mau menikah dengan namja kekanakkan sepertinya." ucap Kris yang membuat sang eomma semakin membulatkan matanya karena tak terima calon menantunya dikatakan sebagai namja kekanakkan. Walaupun kenyataannya memang benar apa yang barusan diucapkan oleh Kris, tapi menurutnya itu bukan masalah besar. Dia sangat menyukai calon menantunya yang sangat manis itu.

"Sudahlah cepat mandi sana!" akhirnya sang ibu menarik paksa Kris masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"Eomma mau memandikanku?" ucap Kris jahil dengan seringai khas seperti yang dimiliki oleh sang ayah.

"Tentu saja tidak. Dasar bodoh!" wajah ibunya itu terlihat memerah. Mungkin karena malu. Tapi Kris ini benar-benar namja nakal. Bagaimana bisa dia menggoda ibunya seperti tadi itu?

.

.

.

Sampai di parkiran bandara Incheon, Kris keluar dari mobil dan berlari masuk kedalam bandara sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru. Dia sudah terlambat 30 menit dari jam seharusnya. Itu karena dia yang memang telat bangun dan sempat beradu mulut dengan ibunya. Ditambah dia yang menghabiskan waktu sangat lama didalam kamar mandi. Asal kalian tahu, dia kembali melajutkan tidurnya saat berada didalam kamar mandi. Sehingga inilah yang terjadi, dia telat menjemput sang calon istri.

"Jangan-jangan dia sudah kembali ke China." gumam Kris. "Sudahlah, aku tak peduli. Justru itu bagus jika-." ucapannya tiba-tiba terhenti saat ada seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan sangat lantang.

"Yifan Gege.." teriaknya cukup keras dan berhasil membuat orang-orang disekitar mereka menoleh pada mereka berdua yang tiba-tiba menjadi pusat perhatian di bandara Incheon. Kris yang mendadak mendapat pelukan dari seseorang yang barusaja memanggilnya sangat keras tentu cukup kaget dan membuatnya hanya bisa berdiam diri mematung menerima segala perlakuan yang dia dapat dari sang pemanggil.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Tao senang akhirnya Yifan gege datang menjemput Tao." ucap pemilik nama panjang Huang Zi Tao yang kini tengah memeluk Kris begitu erat. Dia sangat merindukan Kris - calon suaminya itu. Akhirnya dia bisa bertemu dengan Kris kembali.

"Yak, lepaskan aku." ucap Kris kasar membuat Tao terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya itu. Padahal dia belum puas memeluk Kris. Tao mengerecutkan bibirnya tanda tak suka. "Panggil aku KRIS, mengerti?" ucap Kris lagi sambil memandang kearah Tao dengan sebal.

"Baiklah, tapi ada syaratnya." ucap Tao.

Kris mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Lalu dia bertanya. "Apa syaratnya?"

Tao terlihat senyum-senyum sendiri, lalu dia mendekat kearah Kris. Sedikit mengangkat kakinya untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Kris. Perlahan.. dan Tao-pun mengecup pelan pipi Kris. Lalu Tao berbisik, "Bawakan barang-barangku yah Kris Ge sayangku.." ucap Tao begitu sangat manis lalu pergi meninggalkan Kris yang masih berdiri mematung tak percaya dengan apa yang Tao lakukan padanya barusan.

"Hey! Kau bocah! Enak saja menyuruhku membawakan barang-barangmu!" Kris terus berteriak dan Tao menghiraukannya. Dia sudah menunggu sangat lama, jadi biarkan Kris menerima imbalan perbuatannya itu.

"Sialan." Kris menggerutu, mau tak mau dia harus menuruti kemauan bocah tadi. Tak disangka enam tahun tak betemu dengan Tao membuat Tao semakin agresif saja. Tao berani memeluk bahkan mengecup pipinya ditempat umum. Kris tidak percaya ini. Tapi kenyataannya itu memang benar terjadi.

.

.

.

Kris terus memandangi Tao yang tengah mengaca memperbaiki penampilannya dan Tao menyadari itu sejak awal. Dia sangat senang karena Kris sepertinya sangat kagum dengan penampilan dirinya yang mungkin dimata Kris terlihat begitu manis dan cantik.

"Apa aku terlihat begitu menarik dimata Gege?" tanya Tao sambil tersenyum menggoda. Kris langsung berdecak sebal.

"Jika itu berkaitan denganmu, tentu tak ada yang menarik sama sekali." jawaban dari Kris membuat Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Lalu kenapa sedaritadi Gege memandangi Tao terus?" tanya Tao dengan kesal. "Karena sejak tadi kerjaanmu hanya berkaca, kau tidak mau turun dari mobil? Bahkan kau tidak menyadari kalau kita sudah sampai." ucap Kris lalu membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. Sedangkan Tao - dia dibuat mematung dengan perkataan Kris barusan.

"Aku hanya ingin terlihat sempurna didepan Mama Wu dan Papa Wu." gumam Tao kesal. Lalu dia menyusul Kris untuk keluar dari mobil. Tao langsung tersenyum kala melihat Mama Wu yang sudah berdiri di teras rumah.

"Ah.. menantuku.." ucap ibu Kris menghampiri Tao lalu memeluknya.

"Bagaimana perjalanannya sayang?" tanya ibu Kris setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Menyenangkan tapi juga melelahkan, Tao harus menunggu lama karena gege telat menjemput Tao." ucap Tao pada Mama Wu. Ibu Kris langsung mendeath-glare anak lelaki satu-satunya itu. Kris sedari tadi hanya diam berdiri disamping ibunya.

"Padahal Mama sudah menyuruhnya untuk tidak terlambat. Maafkan Yifan yah sayang.." Tao hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. Ibu Kris pun mengajak Tao masuk kedalam rumah dan membiarkan Kris untuk membawa barang-barang milik Tao masuk kedalam rumah.

.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" tanya Kris pada Tao, dia bingung karena saat masuk kamarnya, Tao sudah berada di kamarnya tengah berbaring diranjang miliknya.

"Gege menganggu istirahat Tao saja.." ucap Tao. Kris langsung menghampiri Tao yang masih berbaring di ranjangnya. Kris dengan kasar menarik tangan Tao agar beranjak dari posisinya.

"Aduh Gege, sakit. Kenapa sih?" ucap Tao tak terima mendapat perlakuan kasar dari Kris.

"Cepat bangun, dan keluar sekarang juga dari kamarku." bentak Kris membuat Tao hampir menangis. Suara Kris yang cukup keras membuat ibu Kris mendengarnya dan masuk kedalam kamar anaknya itu.

"Eomma yang menyuruhnya untuk tidur di kamarmu." ucap ibu Kris kepada sang anak. Kris tak percaya dengan apa yang ibunya katakan.

"Kenapa harus dikamarku, eomma? Banyak kamar lain di rumah ini." ucap Kris tak terima. Ibu Kris langsung menjitak anaknya itu.

"Auw, eomma kenapa memukulku?"

"Dia-kan calon istrimu. Kau ini bagaimana? Pokoknya eomma tak mau mendengar kalian ribut lagi. Biarkan Tao istirahat. Dia pasti sangat lelah." ucap Ibu Kris. Kris hanya diam saja, rasanya percuma juga jika dia melawan. Ibunya selalu menang.

"Sekarang istirahatlah menantuku, jika Yifan berbuat kasar padamu katakan saja pada Mama.." ucap ibu Kris dengan lembut. Tao hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. Mama Wu memang yang terbaik baginya.

"Gege." panggil Tao pada Kris setelah ibu Kris keluar dari kamar. Kris tidak menyahut, dia terlalu malas untuk meladeni Tao. Kris hanya duduk di sofa dan berpura-pura menonton tv. "Gege marah ya sama Tao?" ucap Tao sekali lagi. Tapi Kris tak menanggapi apapun ucapan Tao itu. "Maaf, bukan kemauan Tao untuk satu kamar dengan Gege. Walaupun sebenarnya Tao sangat senang bisa sekamar dengan Gege, asal Gege tahu saja kalau Tao sangat mencintai Gege sampai saat ini. Cinta Tao pada Gege tak pernah berubah. Cinta Tao hanya untuk Gege seorang." Tao benar-benar mengucapkan semua itu dengan jujur. Dia memang mencintai Kris, maka dari itu dia berada di Korea sekarang. Dia ingin membuat Kris bisa jatuh cinta padanya juga. Karena Tao tak mau saat mereka menikah nanti Kris tak mencintainya.

Suasana mendadak menjadi canggung dan sunyi setelah Tao menyelesaikan ucapannya. Tao menatap Kris yang masih asyik menatap layar televisi. Apa acara di tv lebih menarik dibandingkan dirinya? Bahkan Kris tak merespon apapun yang dia ucapkan barusan. Tao tak tahu harus bagaimana untuk merebut perhatian Kris. Wajah Tao begitu sendu saat menatap pria dingin yang sudah Ia sukai sejak lama itu. 'Sampai kapan Gege akan terus mengacuhkanku?' gumam Tao dalam hati diakhiri dengan senyum miris.

Setelah tak terdengar lagi suara Tao yang mengalun di telinganya, Kris memberanikan diri untuk menoleh kearah Tao berada. Seseorang yang baru saja mengungkapkan rasa cinta padanya itu terlihat lelap tidur diatas ranjang miliknya. Kris menatap Tao lama. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, tapi Kris terlihat menyunggingkan senyumnya walau itu tak begitu nampak. 'Kau masih belum menyerah juga rupanya?' ucapnya dalam hati. Lalu Kris beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan keluar dari kamar.

.

.

.

"Ini sudah jam 5 sore, apa Tao masih belum bangun juga?" tanya ibu Kris pada anaknya. Kris hanya menjawab dengan gidikkan bahu saja. "Cepat bangunkan dia dan ajaklah untuk makan malam bersama." dengan malas Kris beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk membangunkan Tao. Ibunya lantas pergi ke dapur untuk memasak. Tinggalah hanya ayah Kris yang masih duduk di ruang keluarga. Saat Tao datang tadi siang, ayah Kris tengah pergi sehingga beliau belum bertemu dengan calon menantunya itu.

.

Cklek

Kris membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan karena tak mau membangunkan orang yang masih tertidur di kamarnya. Namun diluar dugaan, Tao tidak sedang tidur saat ini. Melainkan tengah ganti baju. Kris hanya berdiri mematung melihat Tao yang hanya memakai celana dalam saja. Tao tidak tahu jika Kris tengah melihatnya berganti baju. Kris melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil melihat tubuh Tao yang tampak indah dimatanya.

Tao membalikan tubuhnya setelah selesai berpakaian, dia berteriak kaget saat melihat Kris yang tengah berdiri di dekat pintu masuk. "Gege mengagetkan Tao saja, sejak kapan Gege berdiri disana?" tanya Tao.

"Sejak.. kau hanya memakai celana dalam saja." ucap Kris enteng lalu duduk di sofa kamar. Tao tak percaya dengan apa yang Kris ucapkan barusan.

"Apa?" Tao berteriak heboh. Dia lalu menghampiri Kris dan duduk disampingnya. "Gege mengintip!" ucap Tao lagi. Kris hanya bersikap acuh.

"Kau berisik. Segitu saja heboh." ucap Kris.

"Tao tidak bisa menerima ini, Gege sudah melihat tubuh Tao." ucap Tao masih heboh sendiri dan menurut Kris itu berlebihan.

"Lalu ada masalah?" ucapan Kris itu membuat Tao jengkel. Kris bersikap seolah tak melakukan kesalahan apapun dan itu membuat Tao kesal bukan main.

"Tak bisakah Gege sopan sedikit? Gege tak merasa bersalah? Bahkan Gege tak minta maaf pada Tao. Tao tak terima!" ucap Tao menggebu-gebu. Kris hanya berdecak, lalu dia menatap pada Tao.

"Kalau kau tidak suka, kau bisa pindah dari kamarku." ucap Kris, membuat Tao tak bisa melawan lagi.

"Gege menyebalkan." ucap Tao lalu pergi meninggalkan Kris sendiri didalam kamar. Setelah kepergian Tao itu Kris teringat kembali dengan tubuh Tao yang cukup menggoda itu. Walaupun dia hanya melihat tubuh bagian belakang Tao saja. Tapi itu cukup membuat Kris kagum dengan pinggang Tao yang ramping, kaki jenjangnya yang indah dan.. pantat Tao yang cukup terlihat berisi itu cukup membuat Kris teringat terus-terusan.

"Hah.. apa yang aku pikirkan? Ku rasa aku sudah gila." gumam Kris, dia lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

.

"Anyeong haseyo, Papa Wu?" sapa Tao saat berada di ruang keluarga rumah Kris. Ayah Kris lantas mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum hangat saat mengetahui siapa orang yang baru saja menyapanya barusan.

"Tao, bagaimana kabarmu? Duduklah." ucap ayah Kris.

"Kabar Tao sangat baik, Papa." jawab Tao. "Oh ya, ada salam dari Mama dan juga Papa untuk Papa dan Mama Wu." ucap Tao lagi.

"Salam balik untuk orang tuamu. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, bagaimana dengan kuliahmu? Bahasa Korea-mu sudah sangat baik sekarang." Tao tersenyum mendengar ucapan ayah Kris.

"Nanti akan Tao sampaikan pada Mama dan juga Papa. Tao sudah memutuskan pindah kuliah di Korea, maka dari itu Tao belajar mati-matian Bahasa Korea supaya Tao bisa kuliah disini." ayah Kris mengangguk, beliau dan juga istrinya - ibu Kris memang sudah tahu akan kepindahan Tao untuk kuliah di Korea. Hanya satu orang yang belum tahu akan tujuan maksud Tao datang ke Korea. Dialah orang yang datang-datang langsung bertanya dengan nada yang cukup keras.

"Apa? Jadi kau akan kuliah di Korea? Untuk apa? Bukankah kau satu tahun lagi lulus." ucap Kris begitu keras, dia mendengar apa yang barusaja Tao ucapkan pada ayahnya.

"Jadi Gege belum tahu?" tanya Tao bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu dan aku memang tidak mau tahu. Apa peduliku tentangmu." Kris dengan ketusnya berbicara pada Tao, padahal disitu masih ada ayahnya.

"Bersikaplah lebih lembut padanya, bagaimanapun Tao akan menjadi istrimu kelak." ucap ayah Kris, beliau tak suka dengan sikap anaknya ini. Kenapa begitu ketus terhadap calon istrinya sendiri.

"Appa, aku tidak pernah menyetujui kalau aku mau untuk menikah dengannya. Jadi berhentilah untuk mengatakan kalau Tao itu calon istriku." ucapan Kris membuat Tao sakit hati. Tao menundukkan wajahnya dan dia berusaha untuk tidak menangis dihadapan ayah Kris. Itu akan sangat malu. "Lihatlah, aku tidak suka orang cengeng sepertinya."

"KRIS, jaga ucapanmu!" Papa Wu sudah tidak tahan mendengar Kris selalu berkata ketus pada Tao. "Minta maaflah." ayah Kris menyuruh anaknya itu untuk meminta maaf pada Tao yang kini sudah berlinang airmata. Dia bahkan tak bisa mengontrol airmatanya untuk tidak keluar.

"Tao tidak apa-apa Papa." ucap Tao sambil menghapus airmatanya. "Tao memang cengeng, Gege tidak perlu minta maaf. Tao mau ke dapur untuk membantu Mama." ucap Tao lalu dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi menuju dapur.

.

Suasana makan malam cukup canggung karena kejadian di ruang keluarga sebelumnya. Tao melirik melihat kearah Kris - pria tampan pujaan hatinya itu hanya fokus pada makanannya saja.

"Makanlah yang banyak, tidak usah malu-malu." ucap ibu Kris pada Tao sambil menaruh lauk diatas piring Tao. Tao hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Ne Mama, Gomawo."

.

Makan malam telah selesai, Kris dan Tao kini berada didalam kamar. Tao merasa tak enak dengan keadaan sekarang ini, rasanya sangat canggung. Tao berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana. Tao-pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Kris.

"Bagaimana pekerjaan Gege?" tanya Tao memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Kris yang tengah menatap layar laptopnya berhenti tiba-tiba dan menatap Tao yang berada di sampingnya. Mereka berdua duduk diatas ranjang bersender dikepala ranjang. Kris memangku laptop dipahanya yang sudah dilapisi bantal.

"Kau tidak lihat apa yang sedang aku lakukan?" selalu saja ketus, tapi kali ini Tao tidak memasukkan ucapan Kris dalam hati. Tao tersenyum kikuk.

"Gege memang pekerja keras, itulah salahsatu sifat yang Tao suka dari Gege." ucap Tao diiringi senyuman manisnya itu. Walaupun yang Tao dapat hanya sebuah decakan dari Kris.

"Tidurlah sana. Ini sudah malam." ucap Kris kemudian. Dia tak menatap Tao saat mengucapkannya.

"Sebenarnya Tao belum ngantuk karena tadi sempat tidur siang. Tapi karena Gege sudah menyuruh Tao untuk tidur, Tao akan tidur sekarang. Selamat malam, Gege." ucap Tao sambil menatap lembut Kris yang masih sibuk dengan laptopnya. Tak ada jawaban apapun dari Kris. Lalu Tao berucap dengan lembut, "Jangan terlalu lelah bekerja, selamat tidur Gege."

CUP

Tao dengan berani memberikan kecupan ringan untuk kedua kalinya di pipi Kris. Kris hendak komplain tapi Tao sudah berbaring memunggungi dirinya, Tao memejamkan matanya perlahan. Lalu dia membuka kedua matanya lagi, 'Tao tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk membuat Gege jatuh cinta pada Tao.' gumam Tao dalam hati.

Sebenarnya tujuan paling utama Tao menginginkan untuk pindah ke Korea adalah membuat Kris jatuh cinta padanya. Sudah perjanjian antara orangtua kedua belah pihak bahwa Kris dan Tao akan menikah setelah Tao lulus kuliah. Orang tua Kris dan Tao adalah teman baik, Tao asli orang China dan Kris asli orang Korea. Mereka pertama bertemu saat Kris berada di kelas dua SMA. Mereka bertemu di Kanada saat musim libur sekolah tiba. Kebetulan Tao dan orangtuanya tengah menghabiskan liburan di Kanada. Mereka bertemu tak sengaja dengan orangtua Kris yang juga menginap di hotel yang sama. Karena waktu itu Kris tidak memilih untuk pulang ke Korea sehingga orangtuanya lah yang datang berkunjung menjenguk anak mereka yang memang sedang menempuh pendidikan di Kanada.

Tao yang saat itu masih berumur 14 tahun dan Kris telah berumur 17 tahun. Sepulangnya dari restoran dimana tempat orang tua Kris dan orang tua Tao bertemu, Tao langsung berkata pada ibunya bahwa Kris sangatlah tampan dan Ia menyukai Kris. Saat itu nampaknya ibu Tao menanggapi omongan Tao dengan serius. Beliau-pun langsung bercerita pada sang suami dan kemudian mereka menyampaikan pada orang tua Kris bahwa anak mereka menyukai Kris. Responnya benar-benar diluar dugaan, orang tua Kris langsung mengusulkan untuk menjodohkan anaknya dengan Tao. Bagaimanapun orang tua Kris sangat menyukai Tao, apalagi Mama Wu. Beliau sangat menyukai Tao, karena Tao sangat manis dan menggemaskan.

Mereka bertemu kembali di acara perpisahan sekolah Kris di Kanada satu tahun kemudian. Selesai acara tersebut, kedua keluarga itu makan malam bersama di restoran hotel mewah disana. Saat itulah kedua orang tua menyampaikan pada anak mereka masing-masing bahwa mereka di jodohkan.

Selama setahun itu, Kris dan Tao berteman baik. Mereka berkomunikasi lewat email dan jejaring sosial. Kris bersikap sangat baik pada Tao di awalnya, tapi sejak makan malam itu.. sikap Kris mendadak dingin dan juga sulit dihubungi oleh Tao. Biasanya Kris akan membalas pesannya di email atau membalas chat dari Tao di sosial media. Tapi sejak saat itu Kris tak pernah membalas sama sekali.

Saat liburan sekolah tiba, Tao meminta pada orangtuanya untuk berlibur di Korea. Saat itu Tao sudah menjadi pelajar SMA. Tao hanya dititipkan di kelurga Wu karena orangtua Tao sibuk - mereka tidak bisa menemani Tao liburan. Selama masa liburan itu, Tao selalu berusaha untuk mendekati dan mendapat perhatian dari Kris. Tapi selalu sikap ketuslah yang dia dapatkan dari Kris. Sejak saat itu, Tao tak pernah berlibur ke Korea lagi untuk bertemu Kris. Baru kali inilah dia bertemu dengan Kris kembali. Walaupun sikap Kris masih sama seperti yang dulu, Tao bertekad tidak akan menyerah untuk membuat Kris jatuh cinta padanya. Tao telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri jika dalam waktu satu tahun ini dia tidak bisa membuat Kris mencintainya. Dia memilih mundur dari perjodohan ini dan berjanji tidak mau menikah dengan Kris, karena dia tak mau memaksa Kris untuk menikah dengannya. Bagaimanapun Tao menginginkan sebuah pernikahan yang dilandasi atas dasar cinta, oleh karena itu Tao bertekad ingin membuat Kris menyukainya.

.

_to be continued,_


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't You Love Me?**

.

KrisTao's Fanfiction | Just for KRISTAO SHIPPER

...

Part Two

.

"Mama, sedang apa?" tanya Tao pada ibu Kris yang tengah menyiapkan bekal. Ibu Kris menoleh dan tersenyum pada Tao.

"Tao mau membantu Mama?" ucapnya. Lalu Tao mengangguk dan menghampiri Mama Wu untuk ikut membantu. "Ini bekal untuk makan siang Papa Wu dan juga Yifan. Tao mau ikut Mama ke kantor mengantarkan bekal ini?" ajak Mama Wu pada Tao. Tao yang mendengarnya langsung mengangguk dengan senang hati.

"Oh ya Ma.. Apa makanan kesukaan Yifan Gege?"

"Anak itu agak pemilih dalam hal makanan, Yifan tidak suka makan sayuran dan juga ikan. Selain itu dia suka semuanya." jawab ibu Kris. Tao hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Kelak Tao akan menggantikan Mama melakukan hal ini." ucap ibu Kris diakhiri dengan senyuman manis dibibirnya. Tapi Tao terlihat bingung dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Mama Wu.

"Maksud Mama apa? Tao tidak mengerti." ucapan polos yang keluar dari mulut Tao membuat Mama Wu tertawa. Tao terlihat menggemaskan saat sedang bingung seperti itu.

"Setelah Tao menikah dengan Yifan, Tao akan menggantikan tugas Mama untuk menyiapkan bekal ini. Tao kan istrinya.." ucapan Mama Wu membuat pipi Tao merona, Tao sibuk membayangkan bagaimana dia yang akan menjadi istri Kris dan memenuhi segala kebutuhan untuk Kris - suaminya. "Tao ingin segera menikah dengan Yifan yah?" goda Mama Wu pada calon menantunya itu, wajah Tao semakin memerah karena ibu Kris menggodanya.

"Tao lulus kuliah dulu, baru menikah dengan Gege." ucap Tao kemudian, tapi ibu Kris masih saja tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan dari calon menantunya itu.

.

Sudah ada keranjang makanan ditangan Tao. Tao nampak ceria hanya karena akan mengantarkan bekal makan siang untuk Kris di kantor. Sesampainya di kantor, Mama Wu disambut hangat oleh para pegawai disana. Jelas karena mereka mengenal siapa Mama Wu. Beliau istri dari Presiden Direktur di Wu Corporation dan ibu dari Direktur Utama Wu Yifan. Hanya saja perhatian mereka teralihkan pada seseorang yang berdiri disamping Nyonya Wu itu. Tidak biasanya istri Presdir Wu itu datang dengan membawa orang lain. Siapakah pemuda manis yang berdiri disamping Nyonya Wu? Itulah pertanyaan yang terlintas dibenak semua pegawai Wu Corp saat ini.

"Selamat siang Nyonya?" sapa sekretaris Kris menyambut kedatangan ibu Kris dan juga Tao. Ibu Kris hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum.

"Sekretaris Xi, apa Direktur Wu ada di ruangannya?" tanya ibu Kris pada sekretaris kris yang bernama lengkap Xi Luhan.

"Direktur Wu baru saja selesai meeting." jawab Luhan dengan ramah. "Nyonya Wu bisa langsung menemuinya. Direktur Wu ada di ruangannya." ibu Kris mengangguk mengerti. Lalu beliau menoleh kearah Tao yang sedaritadi setia berdiri disampingnya.

"Masuklah kedalam, Mama mau langsung menemui Papa Wu di ruangannya." ucap ibu Kris. Tao hanya mengangguk walaupun sebenarnya dia ragu. 'Apa tidak apa-apa jika Tao sendiri yang menemui Gege?' tanya Tao dalam hati. Tao hanya khawatir Kris akan marah karena dia menemuinya.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" tanya Luhan pada Tao yang masih berdiri mematung dan tak kunjung masuk kedalam ruangan Kris. Ibu Kris sudah pergi ke ruangan ayah Kris beberapa menit yang lalu.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Tao mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan masuk kedalam ruangan Kris.

'Dia itu siapa ya? Aku baru melihatnya?' gumam Luhan sepeninggalnya Tao.

.

Tao nampak ragu untuk menyapa Kris, setelah dia masuk ke ruangan kerja Kris beberapa detik yang lalu. Kris tampak sibuk dengan dokumen kantor di tangannya. Kris bahkan tak menyadari akan kedatangan Tao di ruangan itu.

"Lu, bisakah bawakan aku kopi?" Kris mengira seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke ruangannya adalah Luhan - sekretarisnya, karena Kris sedari tadi hanya fokus pada dokumen kantornya saja.

Kris tak mendapat jawaban apa-pun dari Luhan, dia-pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Tao tengah berdiri di dekat ambang pintu masuk, Tao tersenyum kikuk kala Kris melihatnya. "Hai, Gege." sapa Tao dengan senyuman manis yang mengembang dibibirnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu kantorku?" tanya Kris dingin, bukannya menyuruh Tao untuk duduk malah menanyakan hal yang tidak penting.

"Tao datang kemari bersama Mama." jawab Tao lalu dia menghampiri meja kerja Kris. "Tao membawakan Gege makan siang." ucap Tao sesampainya di hadapan Kris. Lalu Kris beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Duduklah." Kris menyuruh Tao duduk di sofa. Tao menuruti apa perintah Kris. "Lalu eomma kemana? Kenapa tidak ada disini?" tanya Kris pada Tao yang tengah sibuk mengeluarkan makanan dari keranjang makanan.

"Mama ada di ruangan Papa Wu, dan Mama menyuruh Tao mengantarkan ini untuk Gege. Tao sendiri lho Ge yang membuatnya. Di makan yah.." ucap Tao begitu manis. Tapi Kris hanya berdecak meremehkan.

"Aku tidak yakin kau yang membuatnya, kau kan tidak bisa memasak." ejek Kris membuat Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Tao membantu Mama menyiapkan bekalnya Ge.." rengek Tao pada Kris.

"YA YA YA baiklah." ucap Kris akhirnya mengalah, lalu dia mengambil sumpit dan mulai memakan kimbab yang Tao dan Mama Wu buat.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Enak?" tanya Tao penasaran ketika Kris selesai mengunyah dan berhasil menelan makanannya.

"Enak, tentu saja karena ini buatan eomma." awalnya Tao sudah senang tapi sebelum Kris menambahkan kalimat yang mengatakan kalau ibu Kris yang membuatnya. Kenapa dia tidak mau memuji Tao juga? Bagaimanapun Tao sudah membantu menyiapkan bekal itu untuk Kris.

"Kapan kau akan mulai aktif kuliah?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba, Tao yang tengah memakan kimbam mendadak mengaga karena tak percaya Kris akan mengajaknya berbicara. Benar-benar suatu kemajuan. "Telan dulu makananmu, kau ini jorok sekali." ucap Kris yang melihat makanan yang masih berada didalam mulut Tao. Tao langsung menelannya setelah itu.

"Gege bertanya pada Tao?" ucap Tao begitu riang.

"Tentu saja, kau ini aneh." balas Kris, tapi tiba-tiba dia dikagetkan oleh Tao karena tiba-tiba memeluknya dari samping begitu erat.

"Itu artinya Gege sangat perhatian dan peduli pada Tao." ucap Tao masih dengan memeluk Kris erat. Dia benar-benar senang saat ini. Kris berusaha melepaskan pelukan Tao dipinggangnya tapi Tao sangat kencang memeluknya.

"Ehem.."

"Eomma."

"Mama."

"Apa kedatangan eomma mengganggu?" tanya ibu Kris sembari menggoda Tao dan Kris. Tao sudah melepaskan pelukannya pada Kris. Tao menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan dari ibu Kris tapi Kris - dia tak mengatakan atau memberikan respon apapun. Dia hanya diam. "Kalian sangat mesra membuat eomma ingin segera menimang cucu." ucapan ibu Kris itu berhasil membuat wajah Tao memerah karena malu, Kris pun sebenarnya demikian tapi dia berusaha menutupinya.

"Eomma, apa maksud dari perkataan eomma? Bahkan Tao belum lulus kuliah." ucap Kris berusaha bersikap biasa saja.

"Jadi kalau Tao sudah lulus kuliah, kalian akan memberikan eomma cucu?" pertanyaan itu membuat Tao tiba-tiba menjadi semakin memanas, rasanya AC diruangan tak ada artinya. Wajah Tao benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus, Tao sedaritadi diam dan terus menunduk menyembunyikan wajah merah padamnya itu.

"Apa? Bahkan aku belum menyutujui untuk menikah dengannya. INGAT ITU!" Kris tiba-tiba meninggikan suaranya dan membuat Mama Wu memukul lengan Kris.

"Auw.." Kris menjerit karena ibunya memukulnya. "Eomma selalu saja memukulku, bahkan setelah aku sudah menjadi seorang Direktur."

"Tidak ada penolakan. Tao itu pilihan yang tepat untukmu. Apa yang kurang darinya? Dia sangat sempurna untukmu KRIS!" ucap ibu Kris marah, beliau selalu emosi setiap kali mendengar penolakan dari putra semata wayangnya itu. "Ayo Tao kita pulang." Tao langsung beranjak dari kursinya lalu pamit pada Kris. Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Kris seorang diri diruangan kerjanya.

"Sempurna apanya? Kekanakkan, manja, cengeng iya." gumam Kris.

.

.

.

Keluarga Wu baru saja selesai makan malam, Kris dan Tao menghabiskan waktunya didalam kamar setelahnya. Tao tengah sibuk menyiapkan buku dan segala macam yang akan dia bawa ke kampus besok. Sedangkan Kris - dia hanya menonton tv.

"Besok Tao mulai masuk kuliah." ucap Tao memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Tao menatap Kris yang tengah duduk di sofa sedang menonton tv. Kris tak merespon apapun perkataannya. "Mama menyuruh Tao untuk berangkat bersama Gege di kampus besok." ucap Tao lagi, setelahnya Kris-pun menoleh kearah Tao membuat Tao tersenyum karena Kris merespon.

"Kenapa harus aku? Aku tidak bisa. Kau tidak tahu kalau aku bekerja besok." ucap Kris panjang lebar.

"Tapi Mama menyuruh Gege untuk mengantarkan Tao sampai kampus. Tao belum tahu jalan Ge.." ucap Tao begitu imut.

"Kau kan bisa naik taxi, supir taxi bisa menunjukkan jalan untukmu." jawaban Kris membuat Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda tak suka.

"Bagaimana kalau supir taxinya membohongi Tao? Justru membawa Tao ke tempat aneh. Gege tidak khawatir jika Tao di culik? Bagaimanapun Tao ini sangat imut. Gege harus tahu itu." Tao begitu PD saat mengatakan bahwa dirinya sangat imut membuat Kris yang mendengarnya terasa mual.

"Ayolah Ge.. Antarkan Tao.. Ya Ya Ya.. Jebal.." rengek Tao sambil mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Tao saat ini terlihat sangatlah menggemaskan. Membuat Kris yang melihatnya tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup kencang dan dia mendadak menjadi gugup. 'Ada apa denganku?' gumam Kris dalam hati.

"Baiklah baiklah. Jangan tunjukkan hal seperti itu lagi padaku."

"Menunjukkan apa Ge? Tao tidak mengerti." tanya Tao polos sambil mengedipkan matanya berulang kali, Tao benar-benar tidak tahu jika tingkah aegyo-nya tadi membuat jantung Kris berdegub tak karuan. Jika Tao tahu tentang ini, dia pasti senang, itu tandanya Kris mulai ada sedikit rasa pada Tao, bukan?

.

"Cepatlah, kalau tidak aku tinggal." ucap Kris pada Tao yang masih belum menyelesaikan sarapannya. Tao terlihat terburu-buru memakan sarapannya karena Kris akan meninggalnya.

"Tunggu Ge, jangan tinggalkan Tao." rengek Tao yang melihat Kris sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Eomma, aku berangkat." izin Kris pada sang ibu.

"Eomma tidak mengizinkan. Kau harus berangkat dengan Tao." ucapan Mama Wu membuat Tao tersenyum. Kris tak menghiraukan perkataan eomma-nya.

"Appa, aku berangkat duluan." ucap Kris lalu dia-pun pergi dari hadapan Mama Wu, Papa Wu dan juga Tao. Tao langsung menghentikan aktivitas makannya dan beranjak dari kursinya.

"Mama, Papa, Tao pamit ya.." ucap Tao terburu-buru dan langsung berlari mengejar Kris. "Gege.. Tunggu Tao.." teriak Tao dari arah ruang tamu.

"Cepat masuk." Tao merasa lega karena Kris belum pergi ke kantor. Tao-pun langsung masuk kedalam mobil Kris.

"Kenapa Gege terburu-buru sekali, Tao bahkan belum menghabiskan sarapannya. Padahal Tao belum kenyang Ge.." ucap Tao setelah berada dalam mobil.

"Itu salahmu sendiri, kau terlalu lama berdandan. Sebenarnya kau ini mau ke kampus atau mau ke mall si?" ucap Kris menyindir.

"Tao hanya ingin terlihat menyenangkan didepan teman-teman baru Tao nanti." ucap Tao merespon perkataan Kris. Lalu Tao menoleh kearah Kris sambil menyeringai nakal. "Jangan-jangan Gege cemburu yah, takut kalau nanti akan banyak pria tampan yang menyukai Tao? Kalaupun itu terjadi, Gege tidak usah khawatir karena cinta Tao hanya untuk Gege seorang." ucap Tao sambil menyengir kuda. Kris hanya berdecak dan tak merespon apapun. Dia mulai melajukan mobilnya dan meninggalkan halaman parkir rumah.

'Dia suka sekali menggombal, apa omongannya itu bisa dipercaya? Aku tidak yakin.' gumam Kris dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Turunlah, sudah sampai." ucap Kris pada Tao. Tao terlihat takjub melihat gedung kampusnya yang baru itu. Terlihat lebih megah daripada yang ada di foto. Tertera sangat jelas tulisan "XOXO UNIVERSITY" di depan gerbang pintu masuknya.

"Apa nanti Gege akan memjemput Tao juga?" tanya Tao pada Kris. Dia masih belum beranjak untuk keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Apa eomma menyuruh untuk melakukan itu juga?" Kris bertanya balik, Tao-pun mengangguk. "Aku tidak janji." ucap Kris selanjutnya.

"Tapi Tao akan menelpon Gege nanti." ucap Tao memberitahu.

"Ya Ya baiklah, cepatlah turun." ucap Kris menyuruh Tao keluar dari mobil sekarang juga. Mau sampai kapan dia akan meladeni Tao terus, yang ada nanti dia datang terlambat masuk kantor.

"Bye bye Gege.." ucap Tao begitu manis lalu dia keluar dari mobil. Tao berdiri lalu melambaikan tangannya sembari tersenyum, menunggu sampai mobil Kris benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya. Kris melihat apa yang Tao lakukan tadi melalui kaca spion mobil, menurutnya apa yang Tao lakukan tadi itu konyol. Dasar anak polos, walaupun tak dia pungkiri kalau dia tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kekanakkan Tao tadi itu.

.

Tao berjalan di lorong kampus untuk menemukan ruangan mata kuliah di kelas pertama, sebelumnya Tao menemui seseorang dibagian jurusan untuk mengkonfirmasi mengenai kepindahannya.

"Ah, ini dia.." ucap Tao lalu masuk kedalam ruangan yang masih terlihat sepi. Karena memang jam kuliah baru akan dimulai 30 menit lagi dari sekarang. Tao melihat ada dua orang yang tengah mengobrol. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab, membuat Tao sedikit iri. Ia ingin sekali punya teman akrab secepatnya di kampus barunya itu. Tao-pun melewati dua orang itu dan mulai duduk dibelakang mereka.

.

"Siapa dia? Apa kau pernah melihatnya?" tanya salahsatu dari mereka. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak pernah, apa dia mahasiswa baru disini?"

"Entahlah Baek. Bagaimana kalau kita sapa dia saja?" orang yang dipanggil Baek itu-pun setuju untuk menyapa orang yang sedaritadi menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Hai, kau mahasiswa baru? Aku rasa aku baru pertama kali melihatmu di kampus ini." sapa si pemilik mata bulat besar - temannya Baek.

Tao tersenyum ramah kala salahsatu dari mereka mengajaknya berbicara. "Aku mahasiswa pindahan, salam kenal."

"Siapa namamu? Kau terlihat seperti bukan orang Korea." tanya Baek pada Tao. Tao lalu mengangguk.

"Aku orang China, dan namaku Huang Zi Tao. Kalian bisa memanggilku Tao. Senang bisa berkenalan dengan kalian." ucap Tao memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Do Kyungsoo, kau boleh panggil aku D.O atau Kyungsoo tidak masalah." ucap si pemilik mata bulat besar yang ternyata bernama Do Kyungsoo. Tao mengangguk senang setelah D.O memperkenalkan diri.

"Dan aku Byun Baekhyun. Panggil saja Baekhyun. Senang berkenalan denganmu Tao." ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

Selesai acara perkenalan tersebut dan mengobrol sedikit, kelas mulai ramai dimasuki oleh mahasiswa satu persatu sampai akhirnya dosen mereka masuk kedalam ruangan untuk memulai mata kuliah pertama.

.

Kelas mata kuliah pertama dan kedua telah selesai, sekarang saatnya pulang. Kebetulan dua mata kuliah tersebut masuk di jam pagi semua sehingga sebelum pukul 12.00 siangpun mereka sudah bebas.

"Ini masih terlalu dini untuk pulang ke rumah. Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin dulu?" usul Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju. "Kau mau ikut dengan kami Tao?" ajak Baekhyun pada Tao yang langsung diiyakan oleh Tao.

"Kebetulan sekali aku juga lapar." ucap Tao. Mereka pun beranjak dari tempat duduk masing-masing dan pergi menuju kantin.

Mereka pun sampai di kantin kampus, duduk di meja persegi yang memiliki enam kursi. Setelahnya mereka memesan makanan dan minuman. Sambil menunggu pesanan datang, mereka memilih untuk mengobrol.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu Tao?" ucap Kyungsoo membuka percakapan diantara mereka bertiga.

"Boleh, memang mau bertanya apa?" tanya Tao pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa alasanmu untuk pindah kemari? Sedangkan kau sendirikan sudah berada ditingkah akhir, tinggal 2 semester lagi untuk luluskan? Bukankah itu sangat tanggung." ucapan Kyungsoo tadi itu langsung dianggukgi setuju oleh Baekhyun. Tao hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, memang benar si apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Itu karena... bagaimana ya Tao menjelaskannya. Yang jelas Tao punya tujuan khusus pindah kemari." jawab Tao sambil menatap lekat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Mereka berdua yang ditatap Tao jadi bingung dengan ekspresi yang Tao tunjukkan pada mereka.

"Baiklah, apapun alasanmu. Semoga kau bisa betah kuliah disini." ucap Kyungsoo menanggapi ucapan Tao sebelumnya. Menurut Kyungsoo sepertinya Tao sungkan untuk bercerita padanya. Tapi Baekhyun terlihat masih penasaran. Akhirnya dia-pun bertanya pada Tao.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, memang apa tujuan khususmu itu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap lekat Tao. Tao yang ditatap begitu oleh Baekhyun, hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Itu.." Tao baru akan menjelaskan pertanyaan dari Baekhyun tadi. Namun suara seseorang yang cukup keras saat memanggil Kyungsoo membuat Tao menghentikan ucapannya.

"Aku mencarimu sayang." ucap pemuda berkulit sedikit gelap pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk untuk merespon ucapan Kai - kekasihnya. Kai langsung duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. Tepatnya Kai duduk disamping Tao.

"Hai Baby, kau disini rupanya.." ucap seseorang berperawakan sangat tinggi pada Baekhyun. Lalu tanpa disuruh, dia duduk disamping Baekhyun dengan ekspresi senyum dibibirnya yang terus mengembang.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian datang bersama?" pas setelah ucapan Baekhyun selesai. Datang lagi satu orang yang kulitnya sangat putih. Yang diketahui bernama Sehun. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap dari mulutnya, Sehun datang-datang langsung duduk disamping Tao. Sehingga kini Tao diapit oleh dua orang baru yang belum Ia kenal - Kai dan Sehun.

"Kami hanya kebetulan bertemu dijalan saat menuju kemari, iyakan Kai?" ucap seseorang yang duduk disamping Baekhyun - dialah Park Chanyeol - kekasih Baekhyun. Kai mengangguk sebagai responnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang ada disamping Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol. Sejak awal dia memperhatikan orang baru yang bersama dengan kekasihnya itu. Sehun menoleh saat baru menyedari kalau orang disampingnya bukanlah orang yang sudah Ia kenal. Tao langsung tersenyum ramah walaupun sedikit canggung.

"Namaku Huang Zi Tao, mahasiswa pindahan." ucap Tao memperkenalkan diri. Tao terlihat masih malu dihadapan Chanyeol, Kai maupun Sehun. Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti.

Chanyeol lalu langsung tersenyum lebar dan langsung berkata, "Aku Chanyeol, kekasih si manis nan imut Baekhyunie." ucapan Chanyeol itu membuat Tao tertawa kecil. Menurut Tao, Chanyeol orangnya lucu. Baekhyun sangat beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti Chanyeol. Pikir Tao dalam hati.

Kai-pun ikut andil untuk memperkenalkan dirinya juga pada Tao, dia menoleh mengahadap Tao sambil tersenyum ramah. "Aku Kim Jongin tapi kau bisa memanggilku - Kai. Kekasih Kyungsoo." Tao mengangguk mengerti, lalu dia menoleh kearah seseorang yang belum memperkenalkan diri padanya. Dialah - Sehun.

Tao sedikit bingung karena Sehun terlihat enggan untuk memperkenalkan diri karena pemuda yang memiliki kulit putih itu, hanya diam saja dan bahkan tak menoleh kearah Tao sama sekali. Akhirnya Chanyeol membuka suara, "Dia Sehun. Dia memang orangnya seperti itu. Sedikit berbicara. Mohon maklumi dia ya.." ucap Chanyeol yang dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari Sehun. Tao hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Senang bisa berkenalan dengan kalian semua." ucap Tao begitu ramah.

.

"Aku lihat sedaritadi kau cemberut terus, kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Baekhyun pada Sehun. Tapi Sehun malas untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari kekasih Chanyeol itu.

"Sudah biasakan dia seperti itu, kalau cintanya ditolak. Hahaha." ujar Kai sahabat Sehun diakhiri tertawa lebar darinya dan juga Chanyeol.

"Lu Ge, lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya. Tapi respon pertanyaannya diangguki oleh Chanyeol dan Kai. Baekhyun berdecak.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sesetia itu padanya, padahalkan kau sudah ditolak beberapa kali. Kenapa tidak cari yang lain saja? Banyakkan wanita dan pria manis yang menyukaimu di kampus? Kenapa harus tetanggamu yang jutek minta ampun itu." ucap Baekhyun panjang lebar. Hal seperti ini sudah biasa didengar oleh Sehun. Sudah berapa kali saja, teman-temannya itu menyarankan untuk menyerah. Tapi dia tidak mau menyerah begitu saja untuk mendapatkan cinta dari Lu Ge - pria cantik asal China yang berumur bahkan lebih tua 4 tahun darinya.

"Kalian tidak akan pernah mengerti..." ucap Sehun akhirnya setelah sekian lama memilih membisu, dia membuang nafas beratnya seolah-olah kini ada masalah besar yang tengah Ia hadapi. Tao sebagai orang baru yang tak mengerti apapun apa yang mereka berlima bicarakan hanya duduk manis, diam sambil menikmati makanannya saja.

"Kami mengerti Sehun-ah..." kompak mereka berempat kecuali Tao tentunya.

"Klo kalian mengerti seharusnya beri aku semangat bukannya menyuruhku untuk menyerah!" ucap Sehun sedikit meninggikan suaranya dan menggebrak meja. Karena kesal pada teman-temannya itu. Membuat Tao terlonjak kaget. Tao menoleh kearah Sehun.

"Kau membuatku kaget.." kata Tao sambil menatap Sehun. Sehun pun menatap balik Tao detik itu juga, padangan mereka pun bertemu. Keduanya saling berpandangan untuk beberapa detik, keduanya saling terdiam. Sedangkan mereka berempat melihat momen antara Sehun dan Tao itu dengan cukup serius.

"Ma..af, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengagetkanmu." ucap Sehun tiba-tiba gugup. Lalu Ia melihat kearah 4 sahabatnya yang tengah diam tengah melihat kearahnya. "Kalian kenapa?" tanya Sehun pada teman-temannya itu.

"Kau.. terlihat cocok dengan Tao." ujar Baekhyun hati-hati. Tapi ternyata Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan Kai mengangguk setuju. Ucapan Baekhyun itu membuat Sehun merasa canggung dan tak enak pada Tao.

"Terlihat cocok apanya.." gumam Sehun lalu menatap kearah lain. Dia benar-benar canggung sekarang.

"Kenapa kalian tidak berpacaran saja?" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berucap, membuat Sehun menatap heran pada Kyungsoo lalu dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Seolah bertanya, maksudmu aku?

"Maksud hyung, aku dan.. dia? Berpacaran?" kata Sehun sambil menunjuk Tao. Tao hanaya diam saja. Lalu Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kalian cocok." ucap mereka serempak.

'Yang benar saja, bahkan kami baru bertemu hari ini.' gumam Sehun dalam hati. 'Tapi ya, memamg aku akui.. Tao tidaklah buruk. Dia manis juga.' ucap Sehun dalam hati sambil terus memandangi Tao. Tao menyadari akan tatapan Sehun itu padanya. Tao merasa sedikit risih.

"Eumh.." Tao bergumam lalu dia menatap kearah teman-teman barunya itu. "Maaf.. tapi Tao sudah punya calon suami." ucap Tao hati-hati dia takut menyinggung teman-teman barunya itu. Sehun yang mendengar penuturan Tao, entah kenapa merasa sedikit kecewa, tapi dia pun berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Untuk meyakinkan perasaannya sendiri bahwa dia hanya mencintai Lu Ge dan akan tetap memperjuangkan untuk mendapat cinta dari Lu Ge.

"Oh, benarkah? Maaf aku tidak tahu Tao." ujar Kyungsoo setelahnya. Dia merasa jadi tak enak pada Tao.

"Kami tidak tahu kalau kau sudah punya kekasih, aku kira kau single sama seperti Sehun." ujar Chanyeol sambil diakhiri senyuman khasnya itu. Tao mengangguk mengerti dan berkata tidak apa-apa.

"Sebenarnya... bolehkah aku bercerita pada kalian?" tanya Tao tiba-tiba. Ekspresi wajahnya mendadak berubah sendu. Membuat semua orang yang melihatnya menjadi heran.

"Boleh, kitakan sekarang teman." ucap Baekhyun diangguki setuju oleh yang lain juga.

"Tao punya masalah dengan calon suami Tao." ucap Tao diakhiri dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang sungguh sangat menggemaskan. Jika kau sendiri yang melihatnya langsung bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya saat ini. Memungkin anda tak berani untuk melukai pria polos menggemaskan sepertinya. Dia polos dan begitu jujur. Tegakah kalian melukainya?

Semua yang ada disana lantas terdiam dan berubah memasang wajah serius. Mereka ternyata begitu penasaran dengan akan yang Tao - teman baru mereka ceritakan.

"Kris ge.. dia tidak menyukai Tao.. justru sepertinya Kris ge membenci Tao.." ucap Tao dengan wajah sendu dan terlihat sedih. Membuat semua orang yang ada disana iba kepadanya, "Tao ingin sekali Kris ge bisa mencintai Tao seperti Tao mencintai Kris ge. Oleh karena itu.. Tao berada disini sekarang... Tao ingin membuat Kris ge jatuh cinta pada Tao."

Seketika Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menggengam erat tangan Tao, "Aku mendukungmu." ucap Baekhyun.

"Berusahalah.. aku yakin kau bisa." ucap Kyungsoo memberi semangat. Semua ucapan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun dianggukki oleh semuanya. Mereka serempak mendukung Tao, Tao tersenyum bahagia dan merasa terharu.

"Terima kasih... kalian sangat baik.." ucapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang tepat puku 12.25 KTS, Tao berdiri didepan gerbang kampus seorang diri. Lima belas menit yang lalu dia sudah menghubungi Kris dan bahkan mengirimi sebuah sms padanya. Tapi tak ada respon apapun yang Tao dapat darinya.

Tao sedikit kesal sebenarnya, tapi dia terus menunggu hingga saat ini.

"Tao."

Tao menolehkan wajahnya kala seseorang memanggilnya. Ternyata orang itu adalah Sehun - pemuda minim ekspresi yang baru dia kenal beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Kau masih disini?" tanya Sehun, dan Tao hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukkan dan ekspresi wajahnya terlihat kecewa. Sehun tahu kalau Tao mengunggu seseorang yang disebut sebagai calon suami Tao itu. Karena sebelum mereka akan pulang, Tao menolak untuk pulang bersama dan menyampaikan kalau calon suaminya - Kris akan menjemputnya.

"Biar aku antar sampai ke rumah. Kau yakin kalau dia akan menjemputmu?" Tao terlihat ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Sehun tersebut. Bagaimanapun Tao sendiri tak tahu pasti apakah Kris akan menjemputnya atau tidak.

Tao memutuskan untuk menolak ajakan Sehun, dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih, tapi.. aku masih ingin menunggu Gege." ucap Tao. Sehun pun tak bisa memaksanya. Dia hanya merasa kasihan pada teman barunya itu. Terlihat dari Tao yang sudah lelah dan kepanasan karena menunggu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku duluan. Hati-hati.." ucap Sehun sebelum pergi menjauh dengan motornya.

.

.

.

.

Tao melihat kearah jam tangannya. Sekarang tepat pukul satu siang. Dia sudah berdiri selama satu jam. Kris tak menampakkan dirinya bahkan tak mengabarinya sama sekali. Tao menyerah, dan diapun akhirnya memutuskan pulang sendiri dengan taxi.

.

Sungguh Tao kesal dengan Kris yang tak mengabarinya sama sekali. Setidaknya jika memang tidak bisa menjemputnya, balas atau angkat telepon darinya sehingga tak membuatnya terus menunggu seperti itu.

Tao yang sangat kesal, benar-benar bertekad ingin menanyakan langsung pada Kris ketika pemuda itu pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

.

Cleck

Pintu kamar itu terbuka dan nampaklah pemuda tampan dari balik pintu itu. Tao langsung berdiri memandangnya sengit dengan kedua tangan yang sudah dia lipatkan didada. Bibirnya mengerucut beberapa senti.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kris yang melihat Tao bertingkah aneh - menurutnya. Tao semakin bertambah kesal saat Kris berkata seolah dia sama sekali tak mengerti.

"Tao berdiri kepanasan menunggu Gege! Tidakkah Gege merasa bersalah!?" ucap Tao dengan nada meninggi.

"Huh!?" Kris langsung tersenyum mengejek. "Kenapa aku harus merasa bersalah? Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menungguku?" ucap Kris cuek dan terkesan tak peduli sama sekali. Kris melonggarkan dasi-nya lalu segera duduk di sofa merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah.

Tao yang merasa tak terima dan masih sangat kesal langsung menghampiri Kris dan duduk disebelahnya dengan hati gondok.

"Ge! Sungguh Tao kecewa. Tidakkah Gege minta maaf pada Tao sekarang?" ucap Tao dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Tao ingin gege minta maaf pada Tao sekarang juga!"

"Ya! Kau ini.. untuk apa aku minta maaf padamu? Aku kan tidak bilang kalau aku mau menjemputmu. Lagipula aku sangat sibuk mana ada waktu untuk menjemputmu. Kau ini manja sekali sih.. keberadaanmu disini justru membuatku bertambah repot saja." ucapan Kris itu justru berhasil membuat Tao menitikan air mata. Saat Kris berbicara tadi itu dia tak memandang wajah Tao sama sekali. Ucapannya itu benar-benar terkesan sangat tidak peduli sama sekali pada Tao - seseorang yang sudah mencintainya begitu tulus.

"Ge.. Tao tidak memaksa untuk menjemput Tao. Jika memang tidak bisa, apa susahnya gege mengabari Tao kalau gege tak bisa menjemput Tao.. hiks.." lantas Tao langsung pergi menjauh dari Kris dan menuju balkon yang ada di kamar itu untuk menyendiri.

Saat Kris mendengar ucapan Tao yang seperti ada suara isakan barulah dia menoleh dan memandang pada Tao. Namun pemuda bermata bak panda itu telah pergi menjauh.

Walaupun begitu Kris tak ambil pusing, dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata. "Dasar cengeng."

...

T.B.C

...

Seribu maaf untuk kalian yang menunggu kelanjutan fanfic ini. Dulu waktu aku ngetik dan punya ide ff ini dari awal, aku emang semangat buat ff ini. Tapi setelah ff ini dipublish dan saya membaca review dari satu orang berinitial M. Mendadak moodku hilang buat nerusin ff ini. Dan ff "Beautiful Mommy" adalah sebagi pengganti dimana ff ini tidak akan berlanjut. Sebenarnya ff ini aku udah nulis chapter duanya dari dulu sekali saat baru chapter satunya rilis. Karena niat gak bakal aku lanjutin maka gak aku post sama sekali. Sekarang ff ini sudah hampir satu tahun gak update. Ternyata masih ada yang mengharapkan lanjutan ff ini. Saya pun merasa iba dan memutuskan untuk mempost chapter duanya. Chapter dua publish bukan berarti ff ini akan berlanjut. Karena jujur, aku udah gak ada ide. Aku orangnya moody kalau nulis soalnya. FF ini berlanjut atau tidaknya bergantung pada mood nulis aku sendiri. Terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca bahkan review.

Aku suka Kris dan Tao, hanya KRISTAO dan TAORIS. Aku tidak suka KRIS dipasangkan dengan orang lain bahkan TAO pun sama. I JUST LOVE KRISTAO/TAORIS.


End file.
